sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Go Get Coffee I Said...
"It'd be great if you could tell me where we're going," said Truth, a blonde cat with obnoxious long hair. "What's wrong with just having some coffee at your house." "I told you before haven't I," said his lady-friend, Lapis. "Last thing I want is for my parents to show up and ruin everything. They don't want us seeing each other." "If you wouldn't to go out I would've come dressed a little nicer," responded Truth. 'Plus, I'm running low on money, though it's not like they'd accept the currency I'm carrying." "Well, first of all, that's a lie," countered Lapis. "You were going to show up in your old clothes same as always. Secondly, don't worry about money, I have us covered, okay? Anyways, just a couple more minutes and we should arrive." Truth sighed, thinking that he should be the one buying things and not Lapis. Then again he didn't have a job so he wouldn't be able to purchase anything. He thought about getting a job, but he dismissed the idea of having to work for someone. "We've walked for an hour, this place better be worth the trip. If it's not we're going to have problems." "Shut up already," said Lapis. "Quit ruining the positive vibes." "Well," started Truth. "Excuuuuse me princess." "I'm not royalty," Lapis responded. "I don't think you got the reference..." Lapis suddenly comes to a complete halt. 'Alright here we are!" "We walked over an hour for this?" asked Truth a bit disappointed. "Well, at least it isn't overly fancy or anything like that." The two head inside the cafe and order coffee and a couple of pastries. The warm sunshine came through the windows and no clouds appeared in the sky. The cafe had a very comfortable feeling and was rather casual. "Say," began Lapis. "What exactly do you do in your free time? You never seem to talk about it." "To be completely honest I don't do much nowadays. Typically, I just visit Gemini every Saturday and hang out with Soul and Tuesdays. Now that I've traveled all over the planet, there's really nothing for me to do. Travelling was my life, but I felt like I had to settle down now." said Truth. "Oh..." "It's no big deal," responded the blonde cat. "Thanks to Soul, I have a house now so I made a little garden right next to it. I'm growing a few fruits and vegetables." "Well," said Lapis. "That's definitely something. I'd like to visit you one day, ya know, check out the house." "Did you just say 'ya"?" asked Truth a bit puzzled. "That's not like you, usually you speak with correct words and stuff. Wait...what're you reading?!" "I uh," Lapis began to stutter. She's obviously been reading some smut again. "Fanfictions?" They finally got their coffee and pastries and the two went silent for a moment. Then Lapis changed the subject. "Anyways," said Lapis. "How do I look today?" "Like always," responded Truth bluntly. "What?!" shouted Lapis shocked. Many people turned to look at Lapis then back to themselves. "What do you mean? This is like the only time you've seen me wearing regular clothes. I even did my hair." "I've noticed," said Truth. "You're a real jerk," Lapis responded. "My best feature, yes." Truth replied with a smug look on his face. "Why'd I invite you..." said Lapis as she slumped down on her chair and then letting out a loud sigh. "Because you love me," started Truth then he starting thinking of something dumb to say. "And you have very few friends." "I want to slap you," muttered Lapis and finished off her pastry. "Very good," replied the blonde cat. "Tell me something," began Lapis. "Do you really love me or was that a whole bunch of dookey?" "Course I love you," responded Truth finishing his pastry and coffee. "It's just hard for me to express it, that's all. Plus, it doesn't help that I'm pretty much a jerk." "You're not a jerk..." Lapis paused, then looked down until she returned her view towards Truth. "You're odd." "Thanks babe," responded Truth. She stared at Truth, the kind of stare in which you can see that the person has a real urge to kill you or something. "Call me that again and I'll tear your lungs out..." "Do it," said Truth. "I take back what I said about you not being a jerk," said Lapis turning away from Truth. "You're a pretty big one, but, oh I don't know, just something about you intrigues me." "Like what?" asks Truth. Category:Stories Category:Work In Progress